Bubble baths and Zuneigung
by meisie-madchen
Summary: Rob and his girl share a tender evening together M/F


The door opening awoke her from her doze, but she ignored it and held on to the semi-unconsciousness that teased around her mind, not wanting to fully wake. Eyes closed, she stretched out blissfully, slowly and childlike, finding immense comfort in the position her limbs found themselves in. Peacefully, she waited for her man to speak; whom she knew was here with her now knelt beside the bed watching her. The thought made her smile lazily.

Rob chuckled quietly and brushed her hair away from her eyes. She was so sweet, he thought; her thick black hair that tumbled around her, a beautiful contrast to her delicate pink lips, which were turned up in that shy way of hers.

_ "Sleep well?"_

_His voice was of that low, deep tone of his that always squeezed her heart._

_ "Mmmm" was all she could reply, not wanting to lose the perfect tranquillity of the moment. The setting sun was shining warmly on her face, casting deep orange and dull red and pink colours through the window, around the bedroom. Smiling, Robert thought she couldn't be more adorable if she tried. He reached for her legs underneath the blanket, swerving them towards him and wrapping them around his waist for her, his smile turning into a grin as he watched her blink lazily with comical helplessness as he shifted her. He expected aversion from her, but all he got was sluggish yawn that was so pathetic it made him ache, made him feel a sense of protection for her so intense it was crippling. She wound her arms around Rob's neck automatically as he pulled her up towards him, locking her legs behind him as he spun and sat on the bed. Now sat on his lap, her eyes level with his, she smiled at him innocently. _

_ "I had a nap."_

_ "Mm-hm, I see that. You were tired?"_

_She shrugged, "not really." But a yawn betrayed her and she couldn't help but giggle. "Well, a little sleepy I suppose. I was waiting for you to get home. I must have dozed off." _

_The last of her sleepiness was chased away when he half smiled at her, his eyes hooded with thick black eyelashes, and a familiar need pooled in her belly. "Glad you're home now." She smiled with sudden energy, squirming on his lap. _

_Rob felt that same desire as she wiggled her butt around his crotch and he grasped her hip with his left hand, his right tangling in her hair as he kissed her passionately, stilling her momentarily. She kissed him back hard with a slight moan in the back of her throat, thrusting slowly into him, her arms still around his neck. To her delight, she felt him harden beneath her and she gasped as her thrusts became more pleasurable._

_ "Mmmmm.." she moaned against his lips as his hands found her ass, grasping them firmly and pushing them against him slowly and deliciously. She kissed him harder, her hands winding in his hair and he stopped suddenly, pulling her top off. Without missing a beat, his hands were back in her hair, his lips devouring her. He pulled firmly down to expose her throat, and trailed kisses down to her collarbone. Shifting, she repositioned so that she leaned on her knees either side of his legs to give herself leverage, raising her breasts to meet Rob. Sliding his hands out of her hair and running them slowly down her back, he watched happily as her eyes darkened, her lust building. She bit her lip and he felt a response in his jeans._

_Staring deep into his eyes she implored him to give her what she wanted, and he obeyed without a word. Unpinning her bra, her pulled the straps down her arms and discarded it on the floor, Her nipples seemed to harden under his gaze. She squirmed for him to touch her, ached for it, subconsciously thrusting her chest towards him. She knew he liked to tease. Slowly, starting at her hips, he ran his finders up her waist, running along the curve and cupping his hands underneath her breasts. With feather light touch he brushed his thumbs across her nipples. He planned to drag it out, make her squirm for him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself when she gasped at his touch, moaning deeply and gripping his hair in her fingers. He gave her what she wanted, grasping her breasts, rubbing her nipples between his fingers._

_ "Mmmm!" she moaned, once again pushing her chest towards him. She found the hem of his shirt and tugged at it; she wanted him. _

_ Shifting, Rob let her pull off his shirt. Winding his left arm around her waist as she dropped it behind her, he grasped her thigh with his right hand lifting her up as he stood and turned laying her on the bed again. He stood staring down at her appreciatively, her only in her small shorts, with his half smile as he pushed off his shoes and started with his belt. _

_ Sitting up, she unzipped his jeans as he freed his belt, pulling them down and then his boxers in turn, freeing him completely. Letting him step out of his pants, she trailed her hands down his stomach and then grasped his penis as he stepped towards her. Taking him into her mouth she watched excitedly as he reacted to her. It was so sexy watching his groan with pleasure for her. _

_ His own excitement built rapidly and he thrusted gently into her mouth, his hand grasping his hair._

_ "Aaaa!" He gasped and pulled out of her as she began swirling her tongue around him deliciously. His dick throbbed as she smiled up at him sweetly. _

_With a grunt he twisted her around and quickly had her on her knees on the bed. He pushed his dick against her ass and was rewarded with a breathy sigh. Holding her hip he stuck his right hand down her pants from the front. There was something so sexy about touching a girl with her pants still on. Rob pushed his middle finger inside her and spread her wetness against her clit, teasing her in circular movements. _

_ She groaned inwardly, pushing her butt firmly against him and moving her hips in a circle to match his finger. _

_ "Aaah, don't stop" she panted. Robs dick throbbed again in responce. He twisted her around once more throwing her on the bed and pulling down her pants in one swift movement, opening her legs in another. She moaned again, which pulsed his penis once again. He knelled on the bed in front of her, pulling her towards him._

_ She felt warm everywhere, and she needed him now. He looked down at her, holding her legs, dragging out the inevitable. She grasped her boobs, playing with her nipples knowing it would get a reaction out of him. On cue Robs dick responded and he pushed himself across her clitoris on top of her sodden panties, slowly and precisely. _

_ "Aaaah!" She couldn't take this anymore. "Rob!" _

_He quickened his pace and met her panting._

_ "Rob, please!"_

_Unable to ignore her wish, he pulled her panties aside and pushed inside of her, gripping her hips. _

_ "Ahh yes! Yes!"_

_She met his every thrust, which increased in speed with every drive. She moved her right hand from her nipple to her clit and rubbed herself underneath her stretching panties, the sensation of penetration alongside nipple and clit stimulation so exquisite she lost herself to the moment. Rob watched down at her hungrily, groaning deeply while she writhed beneath him, biting her lip as she was pushed higher. Pounding into her and tilting her hips into him he watched as her climax exploded around her. He followed as her watched her back arched off the bed, screaming out incoherently._

_Collapsing onto the bed, Rob rolled her on top of him, still inside her. She lay content on his chest, panting as the last of the sunshine disappeared basking in the post-coital bliss. She felt wonderful, all her muscles and joints felt warm and exercised._

_ A few minutes had passed as Rob idly played with her hair while they both caught their breath, when he suddenly lifted her off him and pulled out, sitting up to light the candles on the bedside table. The flames danced around, making their damp skin glisten. _

_ "Very romantic" she said, so low he almost didn't hear her. She lay on his side, her head propped up on his chest._

_ "I can't take credit" he murmured. "I just didn't have the energy to get up and switch on the light."_

_She giggled heartily and nuzzled into his neck, tracing lines across his stomach. After a few seconds she pulled off her ruined panties._

_ "I think I like you sweaty and nude. Something so sexy about seeing you all wet and… Where are you going?" She frowned, as he got up, moving towards the door._

_ "Your wish is my command" he grinned. _

_Tilting her head she reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over herself to follow him, unsure of what he had in mind. She left the bedroom and grinned when she heard the sound of the bath water running. Like an exited child she pranced back into the bedroom and grabbed the three lit candles, then carried them to the bathroom carefully as to not kill the flames. _

_ "Careful baby" Rob scolded gently, taking the candles from her as he saw a lock of her hair sway dangerously close to one of the flames. He placed them on three of the bath corners and then watched with amusement as she emptied half a bottle of bubble-bath into the water. Immediately the bubbles foamed up out the water, building and building until the bubbles began to foam over the bath side. Pleased with herself, she glanced sideways at rob, smiling mischievously in the low light. He only grinned. _

_ When the water temperature seemed to meet her satisfaction after playing around with the taps, she jumped in without warning, seeming to forget she was still wearing Roberts t-shirt. He laughed and followed suit, sitting in front of her against the bath ledge, while she propped herself up on her knees, pulling at the shirt to examine the result. _

_ "Oops." She mumbled plainly._

_He laughed again. _

_ "Don't be. Its actually really sexy" he murmured, as he noted how the material clung to her skin in the most exotic way, her hard pink nipples protruding and distinguishable through the white, now slightly transparent shirt. To prove his point he reached up and squeezed her nipples before cupping her breasts and stroking them tenderly. She settled down closer to him, grasping his thighs as she blissfully let him fondle her. As her need built again, she pulled at the collar, popping open the few buttons that went down a quarter way of the t-shirt, exposing her breasts to him. He moved his hands underneath her shirt and continued, watching her as her gasps turned to moans, her eyes closing to slits. She pushed her breasts into his hand, hard, and squeezed his thigh. His erection throbbed in response once again. _

_ "You like that baby? You like when I play with your tits?"_

_ "Aaaaa.." she moaned in reply, turned on by his crude words._

_ "Turn around" he commanded suddenly._

_Immediately she obeyed and gasped as he pulled at her hips, grinding her into his crotch. From behind he teased her nipple once again and she lay back against him, savouring the sensation. With his other hand he trailed his fingers down her body and found her clit, stroking it expertly. _

_ "Aaaah!" was all she could respond, while her body responded better to his touch, her hips thrusting into his hand. _

_ "Please. Don't. Stop." she breathed._

_Robs dick rubbed against the crease of her ass as she lifted herself up and down to the pace of his fingers. Watching her unfold around him was almost enough to send him over the edge. _

_ "Tell me when you're going to come," he instructed as he pulled her nipple hard, plunging his middle finger inside her._

_ She gasped roughly and her movements became wild and uncontrollable._

_"I'm so close, oh ROB yes!" she screamed, jerking desperately. _

_Rob stopped suddenly, gripping her waist and pushing her up, away from his dick before it was too much for him too. _

_ "No!" she gasped._

_ "On your knees" he ordered and she complied again without a word, propping herself up on her knees, one each side of his legs and waited for her next instruction with animal lust. Robert bent her slightly, pushing her back down._

_ "Hold onto the sides." She obeyed._

_He watched as the candlelight danced around her body, glistening the wet across her skin. He admired once again how sexy the wet see-through shirt was, which clung to her seductively. Her ass was right by his face, and he squeezed it hard. _

_ Grasping the side of her thighs as she kneeled bent in front of him, he lifted her ass into the air to expose her pussy and stuck his tongue against her, teasing her clit once again. _

_ "F-!" was her only response as Rob licked her. As his tongue movements grew in speed, she began to force herself against his mouth, willing him to push his tongue inside, an act Rob found so arousing his could only grant her the wish. _

_ Screaming out, she thought she might fall to pieces if he didn't let her come soon._

_ Rob licked her clit once again and then lowered her back down. Grasping his penis, he guided it into her, filling her completely as she sat astride him. _

_ "Ooooh.." she moaned. She was still leaning forward, her hands gripping the sides of the bath. _

_ Suddenly, clutching her hips once again, he pounded into her. Aggressively lifting her up and down his length, his need taking over, he watched in the mirror on the wall as her tits bounced up and down erotically, both exposed through the open v of the shirt. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth formed a silent o. _

_ The aggressive movement of their drives swirled the water around violently, splashing over the sides and producing a mind-blowing whirpool sensation against her clit and ass-hole. The sensation was exquisite. So close to the edge, Rob forced himself to stop suddenly. It took everything he had._

_ "No! No fuck me, no!" _

_ Breathing heavy, Rob watched her shudder on top of him, a sight so sensual it very nearly finished him. With a groan that was almost a snarl, he circled his hips still inside her, making her gasp deliciously. _

_The smell of the candles filled the room heavenly, the bath still lathered up with bubble foam. Grabbing a shower gel bottle, he squeezed the creamy liquid into his palm and them rubbed them together, before lathering up her back and shoulders underneath the shirt, massaging gently. When she stilled and sighed appreciatively at his touch, he rubbed more shower gel in his hand and lathered up her boobs. _

_ As sensitive as they were to his touch, her whole body responded instantly, her nipples seeming to harden even further._

_ Irritated with having to work underneath a heavy, water-soaked shirt he pulled it off and instructed her to turn around. She obeyed wordlessly, pulling him out of her and turning around to sit astride him once again. This time he squeezed the shower gel directly onto her tits and lathered up the soap around her breasts and across her stomach. His dick was pressed against her navel. _

_ Firmly grasping him, she squeezed his dick and he hissed pleasurably. He pulled at her nipples and she started to grind herself along his shaft. _

_ "Let me watch you fuck yourself" he breathed suddenly._

_Taken aback, she could only stare. Rob took her hands into his, loosening them off himself and pushing them towards her pussy. After a few seconds, inspiration hit her, and she moved towards the end of the bath behind her by the taps, lifting up the showerhead and turning it on. Knowing the water would overflow with the extra water but not caring, she cascaded the water over her tits, washing away the lather, watching him as he watched her, their eyes darkening. She pulled at her nipple and groaned quietly. Having him watch her was so arousing. _

_ He grasped his dick, staring at her. This was what he had asked for, and yet he was surprised at how erotic it was, watching her pleasure herself. He watched as she twisted at the shower nozzle, the water spurt changing with a click; first from a steady stream of water, to a heavier stream that spurted out the nozzle in a ring shape and then finally to a stream where all the water shot out heavily from 4 small holes. She turned the strong stream against her nipple, moaning and slid her hand into the water. Irritated and simultaneously aroused that he couldn't see what she was doing because of the bubbles, he groaned. _

_ After a moment she moved the showerhead below the water, and pressed the strong water current against her clit._

_ "Aaaah!"_

_Rob began to wank his dick, never looking away. _

_ She moved the water current around her clit in a circular motion, imitating robs fingers in such an exquisite way it was almost painful. Breathing heavy, Rob quickened his strokes._

_ "Ooooh! Fuck me Rob, Please" she breath raggedly. Without hesitation, Rob repositioned onto his knees._

_ "Turn around" he commanded, which she did, bending in front of him on his knees once more, the water sloshing wonderfully against her pussy at her movement. Grasping the showerhead from her, he pushed into her without warning, filling her, much to her satisfaction. He held the showerhead upside down and pushed it against her clit as he began to pound into her once again. _

_ "YES!" she cried, half mad with savage animal need. Robs balls _

_pounding through the water stimulated him with mind-blowing consequences and created a titillating water current that added to the stream on her clit. The friction of his dick moving in and out of her created a delicious pull of water around her hole and the water sloshed intensely into her ass. _

_ "AAAAAH!" she screamed, her build seeming to be never ending. Rob imitated her cry, reaching for her tit, squeezing hard when he grasped it. He watched the mirror as he fucked her from behind, her free tit bouncing wildly in time with his thrusts. _

_ "YesyesyesyesyesFUCKfuckyes!" she gasped desperately, praying for release._

_Knowing it would be the unravel of her, Rob pulled at her nipple and banged into her hard and deep one final time, coming with a cry, hitting the showerhead against her clit simultaneously._

_ "Fuck, YES!" she screamed with the last of her energy, her orgasm the most intense of her life, her legs giving in. _

_Breathing hard, Rob switched of the showerhead and pulled the plug. He stood up and lifted her swiftly, stepping out the bath. Legs weak he took her the short walk to the bedroom where he collapsed with her on the bed. _


End file.
